


Family Greetings

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Contrary to popular beliefs, Yuri Plisetsky has a family. It's messy and as far from average as he has ever seen but he isn't alone. And after all, family doesn't end with blood, at least he's not going to let it end there.--This is part two from the series Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers, please read the first one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't hold back more than one day before publishing part two.
> 
> Anything with "*" after it will have an explanation at the end!
> 
> BTW, pay attention how Otabek has saved Yuri's name in his phone and the other way around. As the story progresses the names will change.

***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“OMG Im already so sick of this shit”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Yeah, I know. I’m still not even halfway there.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“shit sorry forgot its a 10h flight”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“It’s fine, just can’t wait to get home and sleep for a year.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“at least your flight is long enough for you to get enough sleep on the plane.”  
“btw how’ll u get home?”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“Mum and Aidana are picking me up. I can already feel the lack of oxygen their hugs will provide me with.”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“who’s Aidana? ur giiiirlfiend? ;)”

 

 ***Otabek***  
“If a girlfriend is someone who’s nine years old and was birthed by your own mother then yes XD”

 

 ***Yuri Plisetsky***  
“OH FUCK XD XD”

 

***

 

The greeting at the airport gate is rushed and almost non-existent as they hide away from the eyes of Yuri’s Angels and the reporters.

“So, how is our history maker feeling? Any king-like requirements? Maybe we should hire a few servants, don’t you think grandpa?” Nikolai and Ada laugh as Yuri just grins and waves them away telling them to shut up, unable to keep back a smile of his own.

Their way home is not filled with many questions or long conversations. Plisetskys have never been the talkative type, rather enjoying the simplicity of closeness. For that reason Ada chose to share the back seat with Yuri, her arm around his shoulders while he rests his head against her.

“Your hair has gotten really long since I last saw you. You really didn’t get extensions?” A few strands of hair have fallen loose from his ponytail and she plays with one of them, wrapping it around her finger.

“You don’t like it? I can’t really decide if I want to cut it or not.” He tries to turns his face to look up at her but she can only see his eyelashes flutter.

“No tiger, it’s nice. At least one of us has to have long, soft hair.” Her sentence has come out as a joke but she does like how the long, blond strands suit him.

Their complexions have always been more than similar. They both have pale blond locks paired with sea green eyes but while his hair is long and straight, hers is curly and she’s chosen to keep it in a short bob for a few years. Even their body type has always been rather similar.

They have often been mistaken for twins but it seems that less and less people think that way because of their 10 centimetre height difference which Ada is expecting to change soon. He’s taken after their father look wise too much for him to not become the same tall, strong man he once was.

“When are you going back to Petersburg?” A barely audible voice from her side asks and she can’t help but frown.

“Tomorrow evening. I’d like to stay longer, I really would. I’d love to spend New Years with you. But I have work and they pay extra on red dates*” Kissing the top of his head, she whispers her usual apology in his hair and gently pulls him closer.

“Don’t be sorry, please. It’s not your fault.” His voice seems to be a mix of sadness and sleepiness but she can’t quite put her finger on which one it is more.

“It’s not your fault you have me.” It seems like he didn’t mean it to be heard at all and she can feel his slender arm wrap around her waist.

“Hey, hey, Yura.” She whispers so grandpa wouldn’t hear, puts her palm on his cheek and slowly turns his face to look into her eyes.

“You are one of the best things to ever happen to me. I don’t know what I would do with my life if you weren’t in it. Probably dead in a ditch somewhere or… Worse…”

Ada trails off because he knows what would be worse. They both know.

“If you ever think I don’t want you in my life or that I regret anything I’ve done for your sake you are utterly wrong and I will not allow my baby brother to even think such thought. Understood? Our family is amazing."

“Normal teens have parents who take care of them, you know that.” As he looks her in the eye he furrows his brows, voice turning angry rather than sad like before.

“So what? So what that others have a family that might seem normal? What’s gotten into you? Since when is me and grandpa not enough?” Her voice, still a whisper, sounds steady and with a hint of anger that makes Yuri lose his own angry expression.

Yuri doesn’t say anything back, resting his head back on her shoulder and squeezing her tighter in a kind of a side hug and nods his head. Soon enough Ada notices he has fallen asleep.

As Ada looks into the rear-view mirror meeting her grandfather’s sad, concerned eyes she understands that he has heard each word they had said. He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> "Red dates" refer to dates such as Christmas, New Years and other Holidays when people usually have a day off from work. In Russia these dates are marked red on the calendar and it has become quite an official term.  
> Next part will have come cringeworthy Victuri for y'all so don't forget about me just yet :D


End file.
